Scream 5
by JJCalbrahm
Summary: The opening sequence of my version of Scream 5


FADE IN:

EXT. The Allen Residence- night

It's a clear night, and Jessica Allen arrives with her boyfriend David Clark to her home; a 3 floor, shell white Spanish style home surrounded by luscious trees. They open the gate located at the front of the structure and walk along a path of cobble stones. As they reach the front of the home David grabs Jessica from the arm and gently pushes her on one of three pillars standing on the porch. The summer air surrounding their bodies.

Jessica is a tall and slender young woman in her late teens. She has ribbons of dark-brown hair flowing past her shoulders which compliment her oval face. Her eyes are splashed with an intense shade of green and her smile gives a warm and soft expression. She wears a White Summer jacket over a dark gray tank-top, and a pair of skin tight blue jeans and wears gray pumps. David on the other hand has rugged features. He has a chiseled face and prominent chin. In a few words David is an All-American boy next door.

They begin to kiss passionately.

Jessica

(Pushing David away)

Stop stop! You have to go.

David

(Kissing her again)

C'mon! Let me stay. We could keep having fun.

Jessica

(Pushing David away again)

I told you I'm not ready.

DAVID

(Pulling away)

Fine! But can I uh... get a kiss good night?

JESSICA

(Looking at him intently)

Fine!

They begin to kiss passionately again a couple more minutes and then Jessica pushes him away from her again. The two share one last and brief kiss and David begins to walk away. As he exits the Jessica grabs the spare key from under a pot and opens the door when she is startled by a ringing. She looks in her purse and takes out a cell phone. She notices it's Davids. She turns to see if he is still there but he is gone. Jessica decides to run to the gate, leaving the door wide open, to see if maybe she might catch him to give him his cell phone. When she gets to the gate she looks around but David is gone.

JESSICA

(Walking back to the house)

Shit!

INT. The Allen residence- night (Continuous)

She Enters the foyer of the house, and closes the door. She sits on a small wooden bench located in front of the door in the foyer and removes her shoes. She grabs her cell phone from her purse and dials David. As the phone rings Jessica walks up a flight of stairs and turns to a narrow hallway. She stops in front of her bedroom (There is a sign that reads "Jessica's room: Enter at your own risk!" posted on the door and grabs keys from her purse to open the door. While the phone still rings she puts her coat and purse on a small desk. Finally someone picks up but it turns out to be the answering machine.

JESSICA

Hey David, its Jess. You forgot to take back your phone. Call me when you get this message.

Jessica puts the phone on the desk, and then goes into her closet and notices it is barely 8:30. As she digs in her closet a phone starts to ring. She runs over to the desk and her cell phone is ringing.

JESSICA

(Picking up her cell phone)

Hello? David?

It's not David, but Jessica's mother CAROL

Carol v.o

Jess, honey!

JESSICA

(Disappointed)

MOM.

CAROL V.O

Oh honey don't sound too ecstatic.

JESSICA

Sorry! I was hoping it was David. What's up?

CAROL V.O

Well your father and I are almost home. And we...

JESSICA

(Interrupting Carol)

What? I thought you and dad were gonna be gone all night?

CAROL V.O

We were but Mary's party was cut short. Some idiot poured vodka on the DJ.

JESSICA

Sounds crazy.

CAROL V.O

It was. Wha... what are you doing home so early? I thought you and David were going out.

JESSICA

We did but his mom had to take his dad to the hospital again and he had to babysit Jody.

CAROL V.O

Oh dear! Poor Henry. He must be going through hell right now. What with chemo and everything else.

JESSICA

Yeah, it's been hard on David.

CAROL V.O

Well honey your father and I were gonna go see the parade down the street. Wanna come?

JESSICA

Sure why not. It's not like I have anything else to do.

CAROL V.O

OK! Your father and I are gonna go home to grab the camera so we won't be long.

JESSICA

OK! I'll wait right here.

INT. KITCHEN- NIGHT (CONTINUOUS)

After hanging up Jessica goes down stairs to the kitchen. She stops in the living room and turns the television on. The news is on.

V.O

IN OTHER NEWS...

Jessica walks into the kitchen and grabs a pitcher of juice from the fridge. She serves some orange juice into a glass when she hears the front door open. Its Jim and Carol Allen walking in.

CAROL (V.O)

Jess! We're home!

JESSICA

In the kitchen!

Carol Allen walks in through the kitchen door. She has short graying hair and wears a pair of gray loose slacks with a matching Summer coat. As she walks in she greets her daughter with a kiss.

CAROL

Hi hon!

JESSICA

Hey!

CAROL

(Walking into the pantry)

You will not believe the night we had with Mary.

(Irritated)

First... the lights went out while we were dancing. Then her idiot son throws a toy air plane into the cake. And to top it all off a man dressed like the Uni Bomber spills vodka all over The DJ, AND, the beautiful black coat I got her. It was terrible.

JESSICA

Wow! Sounds like you had fun.

Carol looks back at Jessica with an "OH MY GOD" look. Then Jim, Jessica's father walks into the kitchen. They both look at him.

Jim

(With a dazes look)

Sorry! Did I interrupt something?

Jessica

No. Mom was just telling me about your awesome evening.

Jim

(Sarcastically)

HA! If it weren't for the idiot of her son we would still be there. I mean what kind of 20 year old throws a plane across the room and into a cake.

JESSICA

Chill dad!

CAROL

She's right hon. You don't want to raise your blood pressure again.

Jim

(Sarcastically)

Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you.

CAROL

(Sarcastically making her way to the living room with Jim)

Oh yeah cus you have millions laying around.

Alone in the kitchen Jessica grabs the pitcher of juice back to the fridge when she accidentally spills some over herself.

JESSICA

SHIT!

CAROL (V.O)

(Yelling from the living room)

Jess what happened?

JESSICA

I spilled juice all over myself.

Jessica makes her way into the Living room, where her father sits on the couch watching the local news, and Carol is picking up trash left on the couch.

Int. living ROOM: night (continuous)

Jessica looks at Carol standing at the foot of the stairs by the Foyer entrance, and by the Den.

JESSICA

Hey mom did you wash any clothes yesterday?

CAROL

(Sitting down next to Jim)

I believe I left some clothes in you closet.

Jessica

Thanks. I spilled juice all over me and now I have to change.

CAROL

OK honey.

Jim

Oh Jess did Steven call?

JESSICA

Noo, I don;t think so.

Jessica rushes up the stairs and turns the corner to go to her room. She closes the door and locks it. Back in the living room downstairs Jim and Carol are discussing the fact that their 16 year old son Steven isn't back from a party yet.

CAROL

(Angrily)

I don't know why you always let him go. He tells you one thing and does the exact opposite.

Jim

Well I know what it's like to be a teenager.

CAROL

Yeah but you would think you learned from your mistakes.

(Patting Jim's leg while standing.)

But I guess he'll turn up... Eventually. He always does.

Jim

(Looking back at Carol climbing the stairs)

Tell Jessica to hurry up.

CAROL

Can't help you there. She's a woman.

Jim looks at Carol but gives a nod of painful understanding.

AS Carol climbs the steps she hears a strange noise coming from her son, Steven's, room. His room is a little further than Jessica's but can clearly be visible.

INT. 2nd floor/ Jessica's room- NIGHT (CONTINUOUS)

Carol walks over to Steven's room to investigate the noise when Jessica calls for her from her room. She looks around but notices nothing. She walks out and closes the door. Carol walks to Jessica's room.

CAROL

You need something sweetie?

JESSICA V.O

Yeah. Can you hand me a make up cleansing cloth from the bathroom?

CAROL

(Walking away)

Sure.

Inside Jessica's room we see she is still holding on to her childhood. Pink sheets with stuffed animals covering the headboard. As she removes her bra her mom knocks.

JESSICA

(Opening the door and reaching for the cloth)

Thanks.

CAROL

No problem. And please hurry! Your father is becoming unpleasant.

JESSICA V.O

He's always unpleasant!

CAROL

Yeah! Yeah you're right. 10 minutes

JESSICA

OK!

Carol makes her way back down stairs when the phone begins to ring in the kitchen. She rushes down the stairs and notices Jim is still sitting.

INT. THE ALLEN RESIDENCE- NIGHT (CONTINUOUS)

CAROL

(Sarcastically)

Don't get up I got it.

Jim

I know you do.

In the kitchen Carol goes by the refrigerator where the phone lies ringing. She quickly picks up.

JESSICA

(On the phone)

Hello?

As she waits attentively for a response Ghostface answers.

Ghostface

Hello? Whose this?

CAROL

This is the Allen Residence. Can I help you?

GHOSTFACE

Can I please speak to Jessica.

CAROL

May I ask who is calling for her.

GHOSTFACE

(Irritated)

I asked to speak to Jessica

CAROL

(Annoyed)

I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?

GHOSTFACE

I didn't.

CAROL

Well can you please tell me. Otherwise I'm hanging up.

GHOSTFACE

Such a lovely night isn't it. Nice night to go out... to the parade going on outside.

CAROL

David is this you? Shouldn't you be looking after your sister,

GHOSTFACE

Whose David?

CAROL

Oh Im sorry. Look if you aren't going to tell me who this is I'm hanging up.

GHOSTFACE

That fine. Just let Jessica know she shouldn't leave her window open. Nights like these bring out the crazies.

Ghostface hangs up the phone, and leaves Carol standing in the kitchen with the phone on her ear.

CAROL

Wha... hello?

Carol hangs up the phone nervously. She makes her way into the living room when Jim startles her from the side.

CAROL

AAA! What are you doing?

Jim is in the bar serving himself a glass of Vodka.

Jim

Relax! I'm just getting a drink.

CAROL

You know you are not suppose to be drinking.

She takes the glass away from him and puts it in the den. She rushes up the stairs and calls out to Jessica while knocking.

CAROL

Jess! Honey? Are you OK.

As she knocks again Jessica opens the door startled.

JESSICA

Mom? What are you doing?

CAROL

(Making her way past Jessica; looking and making sure the window is locked. )

Nothing! I thought your window was open.

JESSICA

So what if it was. I'm on the second story. No one can possibly come in through there.

Jessica looks at Carol who looks quite nervous

JESSICA

Mom? You OK!

CAROL

Fine honey. Hurry up. Your father and I will be waiting at in the living room.

JESSICA

OK!

As Carol walks out of her room the camera pans to Steven's room which Carol had closed. In Jessica's room we see Jessica putting on headphones and listening to music then looking through her closet. Carol goes down stairs to find Jim isn't in sight. She looks for him in the Den but he isn't there either. Carol then hears a noise coming from the kitchen.

CAROL

(Walking in the kitchen)

Jim?

The kitchen in empty and shows no sign of Jim. She decides to go look for him upstairs but when she gets to the living room the phone starts to ring. She picks up the one in the den.

CAROL

Hello?

GHOSTFACE

You know Carol. When I ask for something to be done... I expect for people to do it.

CAROL

(Nervous, and scared that the mysterious caller called her by her name.)

Who the hell is this? How do you know my name?

Ghostface

Guess?

CAROL

What?

GHOSTFACE

I asked you to guess.

Carol walks to the living room where she looks around at the room. Dimly lit because of the mute television.

CAROL

I don't play games.

GHOSTFACE

Aww such a shame cus I love games.

He hangs up and Carol is left with the phone in her ear. She looks around the living room but nothing seems wrong. Everything is dead silent. The eerie silence fills the room, when out of no where Ghostface comes full speed at Carol from the Den. He tackles her from behind her knocking her to the ground. She tries to get up but Ghostface stabs her leg.

Carol screaming in pain turns to her stomach and kicks ghostface in the face, He falls back, and she attempts to crawl away. But, Ghostface gets up and plunges his knife into Carols back, causing her to bleed. Again she screams in anguish. Ghostface turns her on her back but Carol is swinging. He finally stabs her in the stomach and Carol lets out another scream. Ghostface then reaches for his voice box.

GHOSTFACE

You know Carol if you had put Jessica on the phone I could have convinced her not to go to the Parade and at least YOU would be spared. But noo. You just didn't wanna play the game.

Ghostface then stabs her another three times in the chest and Carol lets out one last grunt. Just as he finishes stabbing her Jessica is heard opening her door and coming down. Ghostface stares at the stairs and then unplugs the television cords making the room dark.

Jessica in a White mini dress stands at the foot of the stairs looking around when her cell phone upstairs rings. She looks up.

JESSICA

(Hurrying upstairs

David.

As she rushed up the stairs and disappears Ghostface looks at Carol's lifeless body and stabs once more.

Upstairs Jessica grabs her cell phone from her purse and looks at the the caller ID. It reads "Unknown", and then she answers.

JESSICA

David?

DAVID V.O

Hey! I think I forgot my phone in your purse.

JESSICA

You did. I found it when you left. I rushed to give it you but you were gone by the time I reached the gate.

DAVID V.O

OK, well I'll go pick it up.

JESSICA

What about Jody?

DAVID V.O

Meh! She'll be alright.

JESSICA

OK just hurry. I'm leaving in a bit.

Suddenly David comes out of the closet and frightens Jessica.

JESSICA

(Scared)

AHHH... David? What the fuck!

DAVID

(Laughing)

I'm sorry I had to.

JESSICA

How did you get in? Where did you call from?

DAVID

(Walking towards the door)

I came in through Steven's room a few minutes ago. Your mom almost caught me. Oh and I used Jody's cell.

JESSICA

Are you crazy? Why didn't you just knock. My parents will never let me go out with you if we get caught.

DAVID

Jess calm down. Your parents don't seem to be here.

JESSICA

(Walking to the door to check the hallway)

What? They were down stairs in the living room a while ago.

DAVID

Well they aren't there any more.

David sits on the bed picking up a stuffed Panda bear. Jessica is

JESSICA

How do you know?

DAVID

When your mom almost caught me I stayed in Steven's room for a few minutes until she went back downstairs. Then I checked the stairs but she was gone. I'm thinking that they were tired of waiting...cus you take a long time to dress... and bolted.

JESSICA

You think? They would have said something. What about you? I thought you had to take care of Jody.

DAVID

I did but mom and dad came home early.

JESSICA

(Pushing him towards the hallway)

OK well you need to leave now!

DAVID

Why? It's not like your parents are here.

JESSICA

But they could be.

As he walks to Steven's room he looks back at Jessica and grabs her. He brings her close to him, and they begin to kiss. Jessica pushes him off and looks at him with a subtle annoyance.

JESSICA

David. My parents might come back. Please!

DAVID

Fine! Later

Jessica waits in the hallway looking at David walk into Steven's room. He steps over the window and crawls out. As he disappears Jessica rings again. She looks at her bedroom and then back at Steven's. She walks to the room and answers the call.

JESSICA

Hello?

GHOSTFACE v.o

Hello Jessica!

JESSICA

David?

GHOSTFACE v.o

Who?

JESSICA

I thought... Who is this?

GHOSTFACE V.O

Oh c'mon don't you recognize my voice? It's so...iconic!

JESSICA

No! I don't. Who is this?

GHOSTFACE V.O

You really don't know? Well you will!

JESSICA

What? I'm hanging up creep!

Jessica hangs up the phone and dials Jim's phone. As she dial she gets a call from David's cell phone.

JESSICA

Hey! Did you get home already?

GHOSTFACE V.O

Sorry David took a short "cut".

JESSICA

Who the hell are you? How did you get Davids phone?

GHOSTFACE V.O

I'm surprised you don't know me. I'm on the news.

JESSICA

What?

GHOSTFACE V.O

Turn on the tv to channel 9.

Jessica does as she is told and turns the television. A news man is on and is filming in front of Woodsboro Community Hospital.

Man on the television

Just a day after what is now know as the Woodsboro Massacre REBOOT, We've acquired news that the soul survivor of this whole ordeal, Jill Roberts, was actually the real killer who orchestrated everything. It is unclear as to why, but Sheriff Riley will have to comment on the matter a little later on...

She turns off the Television in shock and begins to cry, and Ghostface begins to laugh.

GHOSTFACE V.O

You know what was the ironic part is. They think that it's over. They think that everything is going to be alright. But they have another thing coming. And so do you.

JESSICA

(Crying)

Listen asshole my parents are downstairs and they are gonna make sure your ass...

GHOSTFACE V.O

They're downstairs? Really? From where I'm standing no one seems to be around. At least not anymore.

JESSICA

What do you mean?

GHOSTFACE V.O

I think you know well what I mean.

JESSICA

Fuck you!

Jessica hangs the phone and runs to the window frantically. She looks around for someone outside. She then dials her mothers phone. As she waits for it to ring, she hears it ringing downstairs. Jessica rushes out the door and makes her way to the stairs. She slowly walks to the stairs when her phone begins to vibrate. The caller ID reads "mom"

JESSICA

Mom?

GHOSTFACE

(Coming around the corner from downstairs.)

I'm not your fucking mother.

When she looks up she see's ghostface in front of her with a knife to his side. She lets out a yell and he grabs her. Ghostface throws her from wall to wall a couple of times before letting go. Jessica falls on her stomach bleeding slightly from her forehead. She looks up and runs to her room; ghostface not far behind. She tries to close the door but he forces himself through it causing her to fall on back.

JESSICA

(Crying and scared)

Who are you? What do you want?

GHOSTFACE

(Holding a voice changing device to the mouth of the mask)

I only want YOU!

Jessica screams and gets up. She runs to the window and tries to open it but Ghostface tackles her and half her body goes through the window. We see Jessica holding the frame of the window preventing her from falling. Ghostface then grabs her from her hair and faces towards the camera. Jessica's face is extremely bloody now. Small pieces of glass sticking out from different places on her face. He again throws her to the ground and gets on top of her. Like her mother she kicks the killer in the stomach and he falls to the side.

Jessica gets up crying and begins to run out of the room. As she does so she slams on the wall in front of her room and smears it with blood. She turns a corner to go down the stairs when she trips on something and lets out a brief yell. She rolls down the stairs violently and looks up at them. She see's a body but she can't make out who it is. When she gets up again we see her white dress now covered in a lot of blood. She stands in front of the Den and notices a vague image of her mothers foot. Jessica turns on the lights and screams.

In the Den lied the body's of her mother, father and David, her boyfriend. Still screaming she is all of a sudden tackled by Ghostface who at this point stabs Jessica on the back. Half alive Jessica continues crying.

GHOSTFACE

(On top of Jessica with the voice changing device placed on the mouth)

Don't take this personal Jessica. It's all part of the game. You... were just part of the it.

He holds the knife up and thrusts it down on Jessica.

fade out: The screen turns Dark

As the Scream 5 logo appears we hear not one, but two hair raising, spine tingling, terrifying screams.


End file.
